Cassandra
Cassandra Nereneid is the mastermind behind the Lady’s Village. An amoeba who believes in a harsh form of "survival of the fittest" (that all who exhibit weakness must be consumed), Cassandra is a ruthless and hateful monster. She has a unique ability to change her anatomy and reconstitute her body in any way she sees fit, forming stomachs and other bizarre organs outside of her own original body. Under the belief that the world should reject the weak, she devours every human that comes across her path. She battled Alice XV (Fifteenth), who believed in coexistence, for the title of the Monster Lord on equal terms but lost. Biography Chapter 2 Luka investigates the Lady’s Village, having heard of a rumor that men never return once they set foot there, and during a discussion with Cassandra, she insists there is no truth to it. However, Alice XVI (Sixteenth) notes something strange about the village; there are no men whatsoever. When Luka heads back, the females reveal themselves to be monsters and attack under Cassandra’s order. As Luka moves to confront the mastermind, Alice wonders if he stands a chance against her. After defeating Emily, Cassandra’s daughter, the mastermind shows up. The sealed Scylla begs her mother to restore her so that they may fight Luka together, but Cassandra follows her beliefs and devours her daughter, much to Luka’s horror. Cassandra reveals her true form, flooding the house with her flesh, and attacks the hero. Luka barely holds out until Alice intervenes and elaborates on her mother's and Cassandra’s backstory. As they talk, Cassandra renders Luka immobile and attacks Alice with her corrosive flesh. As the Monster Lord, being presented with an issue from the previous generation, Alice must pass judgment on Cassandra, despite Luka’s pleas on letting him handle it. After recognizing the technique of the amoeba, Alice uses her Eyes of Chaos to dissolve the flesh, which in turn begins dissolving Cassandra. The amoeba begs for mercy, but Alice's eyes go cold, stating that she’d tread Cassandra’s ideals for assisting a weak creature, and the amoeba experiences the same fate she had dealt unto her prey. Without Cassandra, Lady’s Village becomes leaderless and empty. Monsterpedia Entry “The Lord of Lady’s Village, she also competed against Alipheese the 15th for the Monster Lord’s throne. Extremely strong, she is one of the most powerful monsters in the world. It appears as though she can trace her lineage far down the line to the Fateburn family. An extremely cold-blooded monster, she preys on any man to come into her village. Her victims are believed to be in the many hundreds. Holding the genes of many different monster lines in her, it seems as though she can produce offspring of many different types. In addition, she is able to control her flesh freely. Using that, she can form her digestive organ outside of her own body, and watch her prey be digested with her own eyes. Wrapping up her prey in her organ, Cassandra usually forces them to have multiple orgasms, until they have no semen left. After that, she enjoys watching them as they slowly dissolve away.” Attacks Corrosive Prelude: Normal attack, will trigger skirt bukkake on losing. Flesh Waltz: Multiple hit attack with 2 strikes. Will trigger hand bukkake on losing. Melting Rondo: Multiple hit attack with 2 strikes. Will trigger breast bukkake on losing. Digestive Tango: Multiple hit attack with 2 strikes. Will trigger lower skirt bukkake on losing. Sticky Symphony: Multiple hit attack with 2 strikes. Will trigger skirt bukkake on losing. Black And White Concerto: Multiple hit attack with 3 strikes and triggers bind. Leads to Dissolving Sonata '''on the next turn. '''Dissolving Sonata: Binding attack which follows after Black And White Concerto. *Embracing Serenade: Triggers bind status and causes damage. Leads to''' Prey's Requiem on the next turn. '''Prey’s Requiem: Binding attack which follows after Embracing Serenade. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview A powerful monster that was almost as powerful as Alice XV, Cassandra should not be underestimated. She has various bind attacks and deals high damage, so Gnome is required for this battle. Summon both Gnome and Sylph and attack with Lightning Sword Flash if in good health, otherwise use Meditation. After dealing more than 2750 HP of damage on Normal (3000 HP on Hard), Alice intervenes. Dialogue ensues and Alice forces the flesh to dissolve Cassandra, thus killing her and ending the battle. If Luka succumbs, she forms a bizarre organ around Luka as her flesh squeezes and traps him, forcing him to ejaculate. If she defeats him with any of her binding attacks, a vore scene occurs with her embracing him as her flesh surrounds him. In either case, she ends up devouring and killing Luka. Evaluation “.............. At the very least, it wasn't tentacles this time. But it doesn't seem like that stopped you from enjoying it. Cassandra is too powerful for you at the moment. But if you lower her HP enough, a chance should appear. Gnome is essential in reducing the damage so you can last longer, in addition to breaking out of her binding attack. You will not be able to out recover her attacks, so you may want to go all out in attacking with your SP. Let Gnome be your only defensive use of SP, and the rest go toward powerful attacks. Especially since if you're bound and lose, a horrifying fate awaits... Now go, oh brave Luka. Even if she is stronger than you, never lose hope.” Trivia *All of her skills are named after different musical forms. *She shares a few characteristics to Blob Girl. However, due to the fact she is formed from flesh and her anatomy includes various organs, she is not classified as a slime and instead is something else entirely. *Along with Emily and the Beelzebubs, Cassandra is one of the few monsters in the game that is killed after fighting Luka instead of being chased away or sealed. It should be noted, however, that Luka doesn't kill these monsters: Emily is consumed by Cassandra after being sealed while Alice kills Cassandra and the last two Beelzebubs. Gallery Human Cassandra.png|Cassandra in her human disguise Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Lady’s Village Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Voracious Monsters